forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amahl Shoon VI
Qayadin | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Shoonach | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = Emperor | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 180 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 205 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Shoon IV | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Imperium | start of reign = 204 DR | end of reign = 205 DR | predecessor = Amahl Shoon V | successor = Shoon IV | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Qysar Amahl Shoon VI was the seventh emperor of the Shoon Imperium. He was remembered for quenching the Harakhti Uprisings. Personality Amahl VI was a strict but fair man and an excellent warrior and military strategist. He was not remembered with the same fondness as his grandfather, Amahl Shoon V. Activities Amahl VI led the Imperium in a series of military campaigns in the east, which expanded the extent of Shoonite control around the Lake of Steam region and into the Shaar. Relationships Amahl VI was a grandson of Amahl V, the third son of the elder Amahl's only child. His younger brother would become Shoon IV. History Born in 180 DR to Amahl V's daughter, Amahl VI grew up in luxury. Because his grandfather, the emperor, lived into his 90s, the younger Amahl almost gave up on the idea of ever becoming emperor himself. As an adult, he instead served as a general (''qayadin'') in his grandfather's army. He never lost a battle in the Ralamnish Ridings where he was stationed. His grandfather died in 204 DR, and he was crowned qysar. One of his first acts as ruler was to lead the Imperium in two months of mourning for their beloved Amahl V. The Harakhti Uprisings began on the Feast of the Moon in 204, when the gladiator Harakhti escaped from the arena in Almraiven and gathered an army of other escaped slaves and commoners to himself. Soon, Harakhti had amassed an army of over 25,000. Amahl VI wanted to prove that the Shoon Emperors were not simply weak rulers with no true power over happenings far from Shoonach, so he decided to lead an army against Harakhti personally. After a battle in the vicinity of Ankhapur that left more than 180,000 people dead, Amahl VI challenged Harakhti to a duel late in the month of Uktar in 205 DR to avoid further loss of life. Amahl won the duel and killed Harakhti, ending the Uprising. Afterward, he punished the people of the Lake of Steam region and the Almraiven Peninsula by having over half of the captured slaves impaled alive on stakes along the roads and left to die. Amahl VI marched home to Shoonach in victory and celebrated with a two-day feast. At the end of the feast, he was found dead in his bed, having been stung by an extremely venomous scorpion. It was commonly (and rightly) believed that the scorpion was placed there by means of his own younger brother. Appendix References Connections Category:Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Generals Category:Members of the Shoon Imperium Category:Males Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants